


"You were the only one I thought I could trust."

by killing_all_joy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Post-SvSr, it's sad i think, it's very short, missing scene maybe? i guess?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: Post-SVSR Roman's a bit angry at Patton. Tumblr prompt.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	"You were the only one I thought I could trust."

Patton sunk out and into Roman’s room. The creative side shot up from where he was kneeling on the floor and faced Patton. He brushed off his outfit, wiped at his eyes furiously, and straightened his posture. Roman had clearly been crying.

“Rude. Could you knock next time?”

“Sorry, Roman. I came to check on you?”

Roman nodded curtly. “I see. Now that you’ve done so, could you be so kind as to leave?”

Patton started to walk over to Roman. “I can’t do that...not when you’re like this.”

“Why not?” Roman asked angrily. “I’d prefer to be alone, especially when I’m like this.”

Patton shook his head, indicating a negative. “No. I won’t let you. You need comfort-”

“I need to process, that’s what. And I need to be away from _you_.”

“Roman...”

“You were my constant, Patton!” Roman yelled. “My rock! When I didn’t know what to do, I looked to you. And now, the one time I need you, you don’t only not know, you’re not there for me emotionally either. When it came to this...these moral problems I have found myself suffering through recently, you were the only one I thought I could trust. And now...”

“You can trust me, Roman.”

“...I don’t know why I tried.”

Anything Patton was going to say caught in his throat. He bit his lip, glancing down and to his left.

“I think I should go.”

“I agree.”

“But you can’t be alone.”

“Just send Virgil or something. I don’t care.”

“Roman...”

“Just...go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm sorry for this? I don't know. Hope you liked it!


End file.
